


I Found You

by Cheesimations



Category: Reylo - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 01:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesimations/pseuds/Cheesimations
Summary: A few months after Crait, two starcrossed force users find each other in the forests of Batuu.Kylo Ren, the supreme leader, has been looking for the Jedi.Rey, the Jedi, has been looking for the Supreme Leader.This didn't go the way that they thought it would.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captainsjk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainsjk/gifts).



> Inspired from a Tweet by @REYSBENSOLOS
> 
> MissThis references are abundant here. In every chapter.

_**Docking Bay 9, Batuu** _

_**3 months after the events of The Last Jedi** _

 

* * *

"We will not stop fighting until the Resistance is no more!" the General yelled to a crowd of both officers and Stormtroopers. His eyes gazed over a long line of his comrades, and he smiled a wicked smile. Soon they would all be his. 

 _If Pryde does his job right, soon I will own the galaxy!_ he thought triumphantly. Soon the Galaxy would fear his name. Armitage Hux, Supreme Leader of the First Order. Known for killing the Jedi killer and former Supreme Leader, he would rise to the top of the ranks. No longer would he be pushed into walls by the Force.

His time would come soon. He would be all-powerful.

  _ **Forests of Batuu**_

* * *

Rey sighed. The forest was so quiet. And green. Her eyes swept over the view from the tree she was in. It was breathtaking. 

Unlike the sights and sounds from the Reistance's base. It was loud. There were too many people. Quickly, Rey realized that she preferred the peace and serenity of being alone.

 She began to hum a tune Leia had hummed often while bustling around. It was catchy. Music wasn't a thing she got to experience much on Jakku and it was both a blessing and mystery to her. Leia had called her a dreamer when Rey told her about her love for music, colors and being alone.

"Oh, Rey," she had said. "You're so imaginative. You're such a dreamer."

Rey smiled at the memory.

Now it was time to get back to work.

 

Not far from Rey, the Supreme Leader was walking through the forest. He looked around at the trees near him. He sighed.

Being a leader was stressful. He wondered what it would be like if he'd gotten Rey to join him. Would she love walking with him in a forest? Would she smile her sunny smile and tell him she didn't need the Resistance anyway?

But she'd left and it was just him now.

He was alone.

But hadn't she said he wasn't?

_Pull yourself together, Ren. She's not coming back and you've got more important things to worry about._

His heart still hurt when he thought about her. She had left him. It was his turn to move on. She already had moved on, he bet. She was probably with that traitor, FN - 2187.

 _blood. fire. rumors. night._ he thought to himself.  _Keep your emotions in check._

 

 Clearing his mind, he continued walking. Suddenly, he heard a noise behind him. He turned.

It was as if he'd summoned her. The girl from Jakku stood in front of him, glaring.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the final chapter.  
> I hope you enjoy my angsty one shot.

_**Resistance Base, Batuu** _

Leia sat in her quarters, deep in thought. She was alone now. Rey had left a while ago, mumbling something about forests and exhaustion. The poor girl. She had so much on her shoulders and always said she didn't need help, but Leia knew she did. 

Leaning back against her chair, she let her thoughts drift over to her son. The boy who had killed his father. The fallen Jedi. The Jedi killer. Would he come back of she apologized? Or did he need forgiveness?

_**Forests of Batuu** _

"Kylo Ren," Rey spat. The name felt bitter on her tongue and she spat if out as if she had just drunk muddy and soiled water from the ruins of a Star Destroyer.

She glanced around, looking for an easy escape route if he tried to fight her. She needed to go the opposite way of the Reistance's base or Kylo would follow her back and kill more innocent people.

His eyes glanced around, too, in a calmer and more collected way. She could see his chest rising and falling in a rhythmic pattern, unlike hers, which quicky rose and fell in an uneventful manner. He blinked at her, curiosity in his hazel-brown eyes.

"You think you're going to kill everyone I love, Ren. You're wrong. Since Crait, the Resistance has grown and you have no clue where everyone is."

"No."

"Tell me, Ren."

"Tell you what?" 

"Tell me what you plan to do to my friends."

"I'm not telling you anything, Rey," he spoke. Rey looked him in the eyes, but saw no readable emotions.

"Tell me, or we do this the hard way."

"Fine, I'll tell you something."

"What will you tell me, Ren?" Rey walked closer to him, still glaring.

"That I'm a monster."

For a second, Rey felt emotions from him, but they were soon masked by his calm resolve. "Yes, you are."

"Rey-" he began. 

"Going to scream at me, Ren? Are you going to try and fight me? Are you going to say I'm nothing? Because, goddamn it, Ren, for once in my life, since I joined the Resistance, I know I am someone. You lied."

"No."

"Then tell me, Ren. What's so important? You going to tell me who my parents are?"

"I already told you, Scavenger."

"Ah, I see, you're going to insult me until I fall to the dark. You want my power for your stupid organization, so I can help you make the galaxy the way you want it to be."

"Rey, I want you for you."

"I am a Jedi. You want the last Jedi so you can manipulate her into a monster just like you."

"Rey, I'm alone."

"Yes, you are, Kylo Ren."

Rey turned away, a frown on her face. Kylo Ren was an unredeemable monster who deserved to die a lonely death. She knew Ben Solo was gone, so why try to bring him back?

 

Kylo Ren stared at the girl, who had turned away from him. He felt her anger bubbling up like boiling water. He sighed loudly. He really was alone. He wasn't the person she wanted to be with, was he? A single tear fell down his face and he did nothing to stop it.

"Ben?" he heard a whisper. The girl was looking at him, with that same longing look, those same needy eyes he'd seen in the interrogation room.

"Rey."

"Come home, please. For me." he felt her sadness and longing in the force as well. She'd probably seen him cry, she knew his weakness. "If not for me, do it for your mother."

"My mother is dead. She died because of me, because I didn't have enough time to save her from that bullet."

"She is alive and she's getting more lonely by the day. I feel her sadness, her emotions, and they're all about you, Ben. I know you're in there. Just please come home." she was crying. For him.

He felt more tears and did nothing to stop them. He fell to the ground, on his knees and let the tears flow. They splashed onto the ground, a symbol of his weakness.

He felt Rey sit across from him. She reached out and took his gloves hand. "It's not too late," she whispered. "It's never too late."

His heart shattered and splintered into a thousand pieces. He lightly pulled the glove off of his hand and wiped a tear away from her beautiful face.

She reached out as well, and touched his scar. Yet another symbol of weakness. He fell into her arms and leaned against her.

 

Rey felt him reach out with his ungloved hand and stroke her hair, which was down. 

Ben Solo still had a chance to come back, she realized. She just had to let him know he wasn't alone. She had to tell him she loved him. She knew that she did.

"Rey," she heard a whisper. "The light is calling again."

"I know, Ben," she whispered back. Pulling away from his hug, she looked into those gorgeous brown eyes, the broken, hurt eyes that she'd looked into before so many times.

She reached out and traced her finger along the scar she had bore him with, so many months ago. He flinched a bit and she pulled her hand back. She looked into his eyes, yet again.

He kissed her. 

 

Kylo had no clue what he was doing. He'd never had a chance like this to open up, exhibit his weaknesses. Every one of them. He knew she'd understand. She'd grown up lost and abandoned, too. The girl knew deep down that he had weaknesses like she did, he bet.

_What was he doing?_ Lightly pulling away, he stared at her. She looked shocked and flustered.

"Ben," she spoke quietly. "I can't do this and you know it."

"I can't do this either, Scavenger. You know how much I want to, though?"

She tackled him down to the ground with a massive hug. If the First Order saw this, he'd be immediately killed. Attachments weren't allowed, especially with the enemy. Why did this feel so right, as if he were meant to be here?

The Force worked in mysterious ways, he realized. Now shouldn't be the time to worry, though. He had found someone exactly like him and he was happy. For once in his adult life, Ben Solo was happy.

 

Rey lay on Ben's chest, hugging him tightly. She shouldn't be doing this, especially with the Supreme Leader. He was the sworn enemy of the Resistance. But was she the Reistance? No, she wasn't. She let more tears fall when Ben returned her hug. She knew this was just a small step in getting him to be with her, but it was a step nonetheless.

She wanted to stay here forever. This was her happy place, her safe place, in his arms. Burrowing her face into his chest, she smiled to herself.

 

"I love you," Ben smiled at the girl. She was so close, but far at the same time. He knew that this was meant to be. Soon, it would be time to go back to the base and put up the facade he'd had on for so long. But for now-

"I love you too, Ben Solo," the girl mumbled in a sleepy manner. She looked so tired now. He wanted to hold her tight forever. He wanted her to fall asleep in his arms, he wanted her to hold him close while she slept, he wanted to help her through her nightmares.

Suddenly, he knew what he had to do. He had to return, to help her. He felt something big coming upon the horizon and he knew deep down that he would stay by her side through it.

_I promise. I'll come back, Sweetheart._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: Rey and Ben have had multiple forcebonds and have actually met up a few times in the year gap between IX and TLJ
> 
> They both confide in each other and sometimes seek help from each other.


End file.
